


I Love You, but Baby It's Cold Outside

by GleefulDarrenCrissFan



Series: I Love You [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleefulDarrenCrissFan/pseuds/GleefulDarrenCrissFan
Summary: Although I like the I love You uttered by Blaine in the season finale of season 2, there are other ways it could have happened.  This is a one shot based on "Baby "it's Cold Outside."





	I Love You, but Baby It's Cold Outside

**But Baby It's Cold Outside**

"No, he's just a friend"

Blaine's smile dropped. Just a friend. Blaine had believed that they were now best friends. But now he wasn't special. He was just a friend were the words he had just used to explain their relationship to his teacher.

"But on the upside, I'm in love with him, and he just happens to be gay. I call that progress."

Progress. Huh? Oh yeah. Kurt had told him about that crush that he had on Finn. Poor guy. Wait, what? It just registered what Kurt had said about him.

"I'm in love with him, and he happens to be gay,"

Did Kurt just say love? He did.

Kurt said in love. Blaine started dancing right in the hallway. So he was flirting during the song? Blaine wondered if he was being forward by asking him to sing the song in the first place. I mean, it was a pretty forward song.

Ok, it was innocent. Blaine really didn't have to sing that song for the Christmas Spectacular, but Kurt didn't know that. He just really wanted to sing with Kurt. He had been longing for it, but the Warblers didn't traditionally approve duets. This was the only way Blaine could think to get Kurt to sing with him.

Kurt. His best friend. Who was in the hallway, staring at him. While he was still dancing like a lunatic.

"Kurt!" He screamed.

"Um, Blaine? How long have you been there outside the doorway?"

"Um, not long. I forgot the boom box, and I wanted to come back and get it."

"So you heard what Mr. Shu and I were discussing?"

"About him being terrible at buying Christmas gifts. Yeah. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been snooping.

"That's all you heard," Kurt questioned. He looked a little flushed. Kurt was biting down on his lower lip so firmly that it would bleed if he didn't stop."

"Was there something else," Blaine asked quickly," hoping that Kurt would relax.

"No, uh, not at all. Just shopping talk,"

"Oh, ok," Blaine replied, as he turned to walk back to his dorm room.

"Uh Blaine, the boombox?" Kurt smiled.

"Oh, yeah, I uh, forgot," Blaine blushed.

Blaine went back into the room, and Kurt followed right behind him. Blaine picked up the boombox, and then immediately sat it back down where it was. "Uh, Kurt, did you mean it when you said I was ready, or do you think we should rehearse it one more time. I mean, I don't want to go in there under rehearsed."

"It was great, Blaine, but you know I will always rehearse with you. All you have to do is ask. The pleasure is all mine.

Blaine pushed the pay button, and immediately, they started off again.

.

 _Kurt_ **(Blaine):**

 _I really can't stay_ **(But, baby, it's cold outside)**

 _I've got to go away_ **(But, baby, it's cold outside)**

 _This evening has been_ **(Been hoping that you'd drop in)**

 _So very nice_ **(I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice)**

.

Blaine took Kurt's hands in his this time, and Kurt blushed profusely. Why didn't he see it before. Kurt wasn't just embellishing to Mr. Shu. He really did care about him.

But now what. Kurt was in love with him. His best friend was in love with him.

His best friend that wanted more. His best friend, with whom he was instantly attracted to that day on the stairs, only to have to tell himself that the timing wasn't right, when he saw how broken actually was.

_._

_Kurt_ **(Blaine):**

 _My mother will start to worry_ **(Beautiful, what's your hurry?)**

 _My father will be pacing the floor_ **(Listen to the fireplace roar)**

 _So really, I'd better scurry_ **(Beautiful, please don't hurry)**

 _But maybe just a half a drink more_ **(Put some records on while I pour)**

.

Beautiful. That described Kurt perfectly. He was absolutely beautiful, inside and outside. He was the most gorgeous boy Blaine had ever laid eyes upon.

_._

_Kurt_ **(Blaine):**

 _The neighbors might faint_ **(Baby, it's bad out there)**

 _Say, what's in this drink?_ **(No cabs to be had out there)**

 _I wish I knew how_ **(Your eyes are like starlight now)**

 _To break the spell_ ( **I'll take your hat, your hair looks well)**

.

His hair was immaculate. And his eyes! Mesmerizing, breathtaking, glaz eyes. They were really like starlights. Blaine was staring at those eyes, and Kurt just caught him, but he continued to sing.

_._

_Kurt_ **(Blaine):**

 _I ought to say no, no, no, sir_ **(Mind if I move in closer?)**

.

And move closer, he did. Their lips almost met, but Blaine pulled back. Oh my goodness. He just had the urge to kiss Kurt. This wasn't harmless flirting. He really wanted to kiss his best friend, his best friend, who loved him.

His best friend, who he finally realized that he loved back.

_._

_Kurt_ **(Blaine):**

At least I'm gonna say that I tried **(What's the sense in hurting my pride?)**

I really can't stay **(Baby, don't hold out)**

**.**

Blaine **(Kurt):**

Baby **(Oh, but)**

.

Blaine with Kurt:

It's cold outside

.

There was an instrumental break, and Kurt and Blaine were now standing side by side, right near the couch.

**.**

**Kurt (Blaine):**

_I simply must go_ **(But, baby, it's cold outside)**

 _The answer is no_ **(But, baby, it's cold outside)**

T _his welcome has been_ **(How lucky that you dropped in)**

 _So nice and warm_ **(Look out the window at that storm)**

_._

_Blaine had originally skipped this version of the song last time, but he intentionally played track 2 instead of one this time._

_._

_Kurt_ **(Blaine):**

 _My sister will be suspicious_ **(Gosh, your lips look delicious)**

His lips really did. They were so pink, so full, so appealing. Blaine wanted to taste them so badly.

_._

_Kurt_ **(Blaine):**

My brother will be there at the door **(Waves upon a tropical shore)**

My maiden aunt's mind is vicious **(Ooh, your lips are delicious)**

**.**

That was it. Their lips were almost touching again, and this time, Blaine could deny it no longer. He leaned in closer, and their lips met.

Oh my goodness, he was kissing Kurt. There lips were pressed together passionately, and it felt like nothing Blaine had ever felt in his life.

Crap. This was what Karofsky did too. Blaine just took advantage of kurt. He pulled away immediately.

"Blaine?" Kurt cheeks were the shade of a tomato.

"Kurt, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry. Dammit!"

"You swore, Blaine. I've never heard you swear," Kurt smiled timidly.

"I just took advantage of you. I did what Dave did. I'm no better than…"

Kurt took his index finger and placed it over Blaine's mouth.

"Shhhh! Calm down. It's ok."Kurt reassured him.

"It not."

"What did you mean by it, Blaine?"

"Before I answer that, you have to tell me. Did you mean it?"

"Did I mean what?"

"What you said to Mr. Shu."

"You heard that?" Kurt's blush turned a crimson shade.

"I did. Did you mean it?"

"Yes, Blaine. I did. I meant it. I do. I love you. But it's ok. You don't have to say anything. I'm used to falling for guys I can't be with."

"Kurt," Blaine took Kurt's chin in his palm so that their eyes met. "Please, look at me. Why can't you be with me?"

"You don't feel the same way. No one ever does."

"Kurt, I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't love you back."

Kurt froze. Blaine wasn't sure what that look on his face meant. He blushed profusely, and put his head down. "We should practice."

"I thought we were."

Once again, Blaine's lips crashed into Kurt's, and Kurt reciprocated the kiss full force, even opening his mouth a little to beckon Blaine's tongue inside his to explore. Blaine's hand moved to Kurt's cheek, as Kurt's went around his waist. They only paused to sit on the sofa, and then the immediately interlocked their lips again, just as passionately as they had left off.

When they finally broke free, mostly just because they were breathless, they locked eyes.

"Blaine, now you tell me? How can you practice for a show that they haven't had since 2005? That's what Mr. Shu told me. That, they haven't put on a show in quite a few years. Why did you really want to sing with me, again?"

"It was an excuse to spend more time with you. I mean it. I love you Kurt."

"Blaine, I really do love you as well."

"Kurt?

"Yes,"

"Gosh, your lips really are delicious!"

"Then, why are we wasting time talking?" Kurt asked, as he leaned in and touched their lips together once more.

Author's Note: I hope that was worth the wait. I'm so sorry it took me so long.


End file.
